Along with the development of display technology and its wide application in television and cell phone and in displaying public information, the large-size display panel gradually takes an important role in our daily life. Moreover, along with the rapid development of the display technology, the touch screen panel is widely applied in our daily life. Nowadays, good user experience is highly desired, while the large-size display panel is greatly flawed for its touch performance. To meet the market requirement, it is a market development trend to make a module thinner. Along with the development of the touch screen and subject to the technology or the cost, the touch structure has developed from out-cell to in-cell, and thus the touch panel may be thinned and the cost of the touch screen may be reduced significantly. At present, there are three types of in-cell touch panel, including a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel and an optical touch panel, and corresponding in-cell touch technology has been applied to a small-size display. Due to good touch performance of the small-size display using in-cell touch technology, the in-cell touch technology turns into a trend of the touch design in the future and may guide us to achieve a large-size display panel with good touch performance.
It is expected by those skilled in the art to make a large-size display panel with good touch performance at low cost.